Relikui
by Dyorchestra
Summary: "The sweetest sins have been passed down, united in a tangle of red threads until they are reincarnated." (NoRen short fic) JenRen Jeno X Renjun NCT! Bxb! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Kim Minyoung**_

_**Umur 24 tahun**_

_**Lahir pada 18 November 1994**_

_**Mati pada pukul 10.45 malam tanggal 23 Desember 2018**_

_**Penyebab kematian karena hipotermia dan kecelakaan."**_

_**"Kau kan itu?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Relikui **_

Kehidupan dan Kematian.

Dua kata saling berkontradiksi secara makna namun memiliki keterkaitan yang tidak pernah lepas satu sama lain. Dunia menjadi saksi dimana kedua hal tersebut terjadi. Entah dimana, kapan dan pada siapa, mereka —yang diutus sang Khalik melaksanakan sebuah anugerah dan hukuman. Menghantarkan Jiwa-jiwa murni dalam bentuk kehidupan baru serta menarik jiwa-jiwa terpanggil menuju kematian.

Anugerah dan hukuman, begitulah mereka menyebutnya. Ratusan tahun berada di antara jembatan kehidupan dan kematian, terselip di sisi setiap manusia. Kadang berjalan berdampingan secara nyata kadang pula tak kasat mata bersebelahan dengan manusia. Acap kali kehadiran mereka diabaikan bahkan sebagian tak percaya dengan adanya mereka.

Nyatanya mereka ada, berbaur bersama kita, menjalani hidup layaknya manusia biasa.

Salah satu anugerah yang dijanjikan-Nya, mengarungi kehidupan yang dinilai sebagai harta paling berharga. Mereka dianugerahi kekekalan sesaat yang pada waktunya akan diambil kembali ketika masa penebusan telah habis.

Masa penebusan yang mereka sebut sebagai hukuman.

Selama di dunia ketika mereka tak menunjukkan wujud nyata dan berjalan secara tak kasat mata. Hukuman berlangsung melalui bentuk penebusan memberi serta mengambil jiwa.

Mereka adalah...

Dewa,

Menjalankan anugerah kehidupan di antara manusia dan melaksanakan hukuman penebusan sebagai jiwa-jiwa yang hilang di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Para Dewa sama dengan kita, merasakan kantuk, lapar, lelah dan yang paling berbahaya emosi serta cinta.

Perasaan itu hadir dalam jiwa sebagai bentuk penyesuaian diri dengan manusia. Demi menghargai sebuah kehidupan yang terus berjalan dan kelak akan menghilang dibawa kematian.

Dewa layaknya manusia berada di antara kita, membaur bahkan jika takdir telah memutuskan jalannya mungkin Dewa tersebut berbagi rasa dengan kita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku? Melakukan tugasku, memangnya apalagi? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!"

"Tugasmu? di sini?"

Keduanya saling mengernyitkan kening, merasa janggal pada sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa disebut kebetulan. Secara tidak langsung kaitan benang merah yang sudah dituliskan-Nya membawa dua mahkluk kontras pada tragedi mengenaskan.

Sesuatu yang disebut panggilan tugas otomatis mendatangkan mereka. Di bawah rintik-rintik salju putih yang menggunduk terus bertambah tiap densitinya telah tercemar cairan merah pekat menyebar di salah satu area. Akan tetapi, setelah keduanya bersitatap bingung dan menemukan tak ada satu pun yang bisa mereka lakukan ketika mangsa telah menghilang.

Belum lagi kehadiran masing-masing yang menjadi pertanyaan di kedua benak dewa kematian dan kelahiran.

"_Ck_! Apa tugas dewa kelahiran sekarang dipenuhi darah seperti ini?" senyum miring yang menuntun decakan sebal turut dibalas delikan kesal dari sebelahnya.

"Kau ini tidak tahu bagaimana proses kelahiran terjadi ya? Darah juga ada saat seseorang melahirkan!" ia bersungut-sungut membalas. Tangannya bersedekap sambil menunjukkan tatapan menantang yang tak begitu dihiraukan dewa kematian.

"Tidak tahu tuh... bukan tugasku." Jawabnya acuh terkesan menyebalkan. Ia sempat menggedikkan bahu diikuti kekehan meremehkan.

Dewa kelahiran menggeram, seluruh perkataannya sudah diujung lidah siap untuk dilontarkan namun tampaknya dewa kematian menahan semburan _rival_ di sebelahnya. Kelima jarinya membuka lebar di hadapan wajah sang dewa kelahiran, berusaha menyela.

"Hei, kelahiran... apa ini semua ulah goblin?"

Dewa kelahiran mendengus keras, ia menyingkir telapak tangan yang menutupi seluruh mukanya, "mana aku tahu!? dan lagi jangan panggil aku kelahiran! Aku punya nama!"

"_Oh_. Aku tidak punya." Balasnya lagi enteng. Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Meyakinkan kecurigaannya pada sosok mahkluk yang mungkin mengacaukan tugas kedua dewa kali ini.

"_Hah_? Yang benar saja?" sahutnya cepat dengan kening berkerut. Sekilas mampir dibenaknya soal kernyitan yang terlalu sering ini bisa menyebabkannya lebih cepat tua, "kau sering mengucapkan nama ketika seseorang mati tapi kau sendiri tidak punya nama? Aneh!"

"Memangnya dewa butuh yang seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kau memanggil rekan dewamu yang lain dengan kematian 1, kematian 2? Tidak kan!? Butuh sesuatu untuk membedakan satu sama lain..."

Usai kepalanya terus berkelana, melirik dan mengamati sekitar tempat kejadian perkara yang seharusnya menjadi tugas mereka, ia menoleh pada sosok yang beberapa senti di sebelahnya penuh, "kenapa kau begitu bersemangat soal nama? Rekanku saja banyak yang tidak peduli, kebanyakan dari kami yang terus melayani kematian seseorang menganggap nama hanya bersifat sementara karena setelahnya mereka akan melepas nama itu saat di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Dewa kelahiran mendongakkan kepalanya, sekilas mata elang dewa kematian menatapnya kuat namun ia teralih pada pohon bunga sakura di tengah gundukan salju yang sedang mekar, "bagi dewa kelahiran, nama adalah sebuah awal untuk kehidupan baru yang akan dimulai, sebuah anugerah pertama yang tak ternilai harganya ketika bayi terlahir dan diberikan nama oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kami sangat menghargai nama, maka dari itu setiap dewa kelahiran memiliki nama."

"_Oh_ baiklah, jelas saja kita mempunyai persepsi yang berbeda, kau tahu itu kan..."

Dewa kelahiran mengangguk. Di kepalanya lagi-lagi muncul dua kata kontradiksi tapi memang selalu berkaitan. Ia tak akan begitu mengharapkan dewa kematian di hadapannya mengerti pentingnya nama bagi seluruh dewa kelahiran.

"Tapi... kau bilang punya nama? Siapa namamu?" timpal dewa kematian dengan sedikit lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. Kalau matanya tidak salah lihat atau terbias bulir salju, ia mendapati kilas manik kembar yang berbinar kala menanyakannya nama.

Dia berjengit senang di tempat sebelumnya saat kata 'nama' mampir di daun telinga. Kedua tangannya tertaut bahagia seperti memohon dan tentunya seperti yang dijelaskan dewa kematian, kilau mata indah yang bening tampak berseri-seri.

"Namaku... Renjun, Huang Renjun."

Dewa kematian berdeham pelan sembari tangannya menggaruk tempurung kepala yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Entah pikirannya selalu kelam dan terlalu jauh ke dasar jurang kesuraman, ia merasa sangat gelap dibandingkan dewa kelahiran yang memancarkan aura bercahaya. Belum lagi netra sebening air telaga menarik sanubarinya kuat untuk terus memperhatikan.

"Baiklah Renjun, berikan aku nama yang menurutmu pantas." Dewa kematian menunggu sambil sesekali mengamati salah satu kekurangan yang dipunyai dewa bernama renjun di hadapannya. Ya paling tidak kekurangan itu bisa membantunya melunturkan gelitikan aneh yang menyerbu sentimen kelamnya.

Renjun bersedekap lagi dengan salah satu jemari yang mengetuk-ketuk dagu layaknya berpikir. Membawa sebuah pemandangan menyegarkan mata dan nurani aura gelap yang melihatnya penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"AH IYA! Bagaimana dengan Jeno? Lee Jeno? wajah-wajahmu itu seperti raja yang ku lihat di era Joseon."

"Jeno ya..."

Renjun mengangguk antusias. Jika ia membaca sebagian pikiran yang dewa mungil itu simpan di benaknya, dia berharap sekali sarannya diterima. Pengharapan yang sangat tulus.

"Aku akan memakainya mulai sekarang. Lee jeno kan?"

"Iya mulai sekarang, kau adalah Lee Jeno."

"Dan kau Renjun, kita harus bertemu lagi... kau harus memberikan kehidupan padaku."

.

.

.

_Cuma ingin publish ff yg gak jadi di publish dulu hehe_  
_Ini udah berdebu dari desember tadinya mau disubmit ke noreniverse tapi gak ah ?_

_Masih ada kelanjutannya tapi sedikit terus gantung hehe_  
_Biarin ya, wpku mulai bulukan_

_Oh ya ini bukan historical story cuma fantasy tapi fail :'(_  
_Hehe jadi cover dan judul hanyalah pemanis wkwk_

_Byeeeee..._  
_Mau meditasi lagi_

_:"_

_Sekian dan Terima kasih_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Relikui_**

* * *

Kerlap-kerlip lampu khas natal berpendar menaungi sisi jalan di malam penyambutan istimewa. Memantulkan kilau kegembiraan dari balik kaca satu arah yang dapat memandangnya jelas. Warna-warni mencolok terpasang apik mendatangkan minat untuk mengagumi namun kontras dengan dua obsidian elang yang terkesan redup dan datar.

Dari kilas kaca yang memantulkan bayangan semu bias lampu-lampu itu, Jeno menjatuhkan pandangannya. Kepulan asap Americano yang tersaji terus mengganggu penciumannya untuk beralih dari kaca toko. Namun tak mengusik pertahanannya menatap pedestrian lengang dari balik kaca. Ditemani sayup-sayup instrumen khas natal _jingle bell _yang tak asing lagi di telinganya, Jeno menunggu.

Matanya bergulir reflek menuju pintu masuk toko ketika kilatan api putih muncul bersamaan wujud seseorang yang dinanti.

_Ting._

Lonceng pintu berbunyi.

Dalam balutan mantel tebal kotak-kotak merah beserta lilitan _scarf _biru yang menempel di lehernya, Renjun memasuki _coffee shop _dengan terburu-buru. Tanpa makhluk itu sadari Jeno terus memperhatikannya hingga lambaian tangan mengarah di tempatnya duduk.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Jeno menggeleng tepat ketika Renjun menempatkan pantat manisnya di kursi. Segaris senyum menyertai pernyataan diam dari Jeno. Tapi Renjun tak melihat, tidak. Dia terlalu sibuk menepuk sisa bulir es di mantelnya.

"Maaf tadi aku kedapatan tugas mendadak, ada roh bayi di daerahku yang harus dilahirkan saat malam natal," Renjun beralih dari mantelnya. Menemukan sorot mata redup namun terasa lembut menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Tidak apa. Itu sudah tugasmu kan?" Jeno masih memandang lekat Renjun yang mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat seulas senyum manis mendebarkan hati. Rasanya organ yang tak harusnya hidup itu mengakselerasikan detakan dua kali lebih cepat, "yang penting kau ada di sini sekarang."

Jeno mengusung senyum kemudian.

Renjun langsung saja menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Kata beberapa _hoobae_nya, itulah reaksi alami dari kalimat yang ia pelajari tadi. Makna yang mendatangkan warna semu merah dan mungkin senyuman malu-malu. Ah Renjun terlihat makin manis dengan itu.

Renjun berdeham beberapa kali. Mungkin bermaksud menghilangkan canggung yang terasa menebal di setiap detiknya. Jeno tersenyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat, kali ini Renjun yang canggung malu-malu pun terasa menarik juga.

"Jadi kehidupan apa yang kau maksud harus ku berikan?"

Jeno menyandarkan punggung dengan kedua lengan yang bersedekap. Matanya menelisik tajam namun tak sedikit pun makhluk di hadapannya tertekan akan intimidasi yang menguar darinya. Jeno yang sekarang terlalu senang menebar senyum.

Penuh arti.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, Renjunnie," jawab Jeno dengan lantunan bicara lembut tapi terdengar menuntut di telinga.

"Kau memberiku nama yang katanya berharga, kau juga yang...

Jeno menjeda kalimatnya, ia beranjak setelah menyandar. Dengan mencondongkan badannya pada Renjun yang tengah bergeming akibat elusan tangan dingin Jeno di pipinya.

...harus membawaku ke dalam kehidupanmu yang katanya tak ternilai."

"AAARRGGHH!"

Renjun menjerit kesakitan seketika begitu tangan dingin Jeno mengalirkan tegangan listrik di pipinya. Ia melempar jauh-jauh telapak sang Dewa kematian, meringis perih memegangi kulit pipi layaknya terbakar.

Bersamaan pula sekelebat bayangan melintas di celah penglihatannya. Kilasan demi kilasan tak urut terputar bak cuplikan dalam sebuah film.

Mendung.

Taman.

Darah.

Bunga sakura.

Pening menyerbu Renjun dengan ribuan jarum es menusuk di kepala. Belum lagi perih yang merambati seluruh kulit wajahnya. Penglihatannya menjadi berbayang juga kabur, kebisingan perlahan senyap diikuti seluruh raga Dewanya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan fungsi dan...

_**Blep.**_

Kegelapan menjemput Renjun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Relikui_**

Renjun melihatnya.

Warna oranye yang terasa kabur berjatuhan mengelilinginya di tengah dominasi hitam. Menemaninya berhadapan dengan postur tinggi beberapa meter di depan.

Ada yang terasa aneh, semacam sorot cahaya datang dari sana mengajak kuat intuisi Renjun untuk mendatangi. Perlahan tanpa intruksi tak langsung pusat kendali otaknya, Renjun melangkahkan kaki.

Entah mengapa yang ia rasakan kini sangat ringan. Ketika hampir di dekat sana, sorot cahaya itu memperjelas siluet tinggi juga gugurnya bunga sakura di belakang. Renjun ingat ini seperti berada di atas sana, indah juga merileskan ketegangan syarafnya; sangat adiktif.

Namun impuls tak sadar membawa telapak Renjun turut bergerak. Dalam balutan pikiran yang sejenak tenang, mungkin ia akan menikmati keindahan itu. Tapi tidak, Renjun tidak mengerti seluruh tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendali.

Ia berusaha mencekal kuat pergerakannya sendiri. Namun usahanya berbuah nihil. Warna kabur oranye kini tertiup angin membentuk pusaran di antara mereka begitu pula gelap menutup sorot cahaya tiba-tiba. Ilusi keindahan lenyap seketika, kala tangan Renjun berada satu _inchi_ lagi dari siluet tersebut.

Perubahan mencekam yang membuat Renjun menahan setengah mati tangannya tak menyentuh siluet itu. Hingga bulir keringat turun melewati pelipisnya juga warna merah yang berkumpul di wajahnya, Renjun tak kuat lagi menahan—

_Sret._

Satu tarikan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Pelukan dan benda kenyal yang menubrukkan bibirnya dengan rasa amis darah.

Renjun mengerang, "AKHH!" kilat seperti berkumpul di peraduan dua benda empuk.

Sampai rasa-rasanya amis dan kilat itu bercampur merasuki tubuhnya. Sangat tidak karuan memenuhi gejolak dalam perut Renjun. Ia ingin melepaskan—

"AARRGGHHH!"

Renjun membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia dapati hanyalah plafon lusuh yang tidak terawat begitu juga sekeliling ruangan di tempat ia berada. Gelap dan lembab, bahkan lampu kuning redup seakan tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Di—dimana aku?" Ucapnya entah pada siapa, yang jelas ini bukanlah tempat biasa Renjun tinggal.

"_Oh_ kau sudah sadar?" Suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar sambil memasuki pintu di sudut.

Ia mendapati sosok yang baru dikenalnya datang membawa segelas air putih. Entahlah ada sesuatu yang janggal ketika Renjun melihatnya di sudut tadi. Namun sodoran gelas padanya membuat Renjun mengenyahkan hal tersebut.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat lelah... _err_ aku tidak tahu apa yang biasanya manusia tawarkan untuk seseorang yang baru bangun dari pingsan, jadi aku hanya bisa memberimu itu."

Renjun menerima gelas itu penuh kebingungan, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku, Jeno? Bukankah tadi kita—"

"Aku tidak paham," Jeno mengendikkan bahu lemas, "seperti frekuensi para Dewa sedang terganggu saat itu, kau pingsan dan aku terlempar jauh dari tempat duduk. Saat itu pun waktu ikut berhenti..."

"Kau... terlempar?"

Jeno mengangguk pelan, "baru kali ini aku merasakan yang seperti itu."

Renjun menunduk, memandangi air tenang di dalam gelasnya. Yang ia ingat terakhir hanyalah Jeno mengelus pipinya. Tapi bukan hal terlarang bagi sesama Dewa untuk saling bersentuhan.

Lantas ada apa?

Bahkan dirinya sampai pingsan dan melihat sekelebat pengelihatan aneh.

Tunggu!

"Jeno!" Seru Renjun memanggil sang Dewa kematian untuk menatapnya.

"Hmm ada apa?

"Apa kau... mendapat sebuah pengelihatan saat terlempar?"

Jeno mengusap dagu, dahinya mengernyit tanda ia sedang mengingat, "aku rasa tidak, aku hanya melihat saat itu semua manusia yang ada di toko tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, mungkin saja yang di Atas sedang bermasalah, sekarang bagaimana memulihkan tenaga kita karena aku yakin energimu seperti habis juga kan?"

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya mendapati manik kelam Jeno menjadi yang paling terang saat bersinggungan tatap dengannya.

"Kau benar, Jeno. Energiku seperti terkuras habis."

Kasur tempatnya tidur menurun akibat ketambahan berat dari lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri. Jeno mendudukan dirinya di pinggir Renjun.

Gelas dalam genggaman Renjun pun diambilnya, kemudian disimpan Jeno di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Renjun sedikit terkejut ketika Jeno mengangkatnya demi membenarkan posisinya tidur. Rasanya terlalu canggung entah mendebarkan saat Jeno menaikkan selimut membungkus tubuhnya dengan hangat. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat tentunya.

"Tidur saja, aku tahu tempatku ini tidak layak ditempati tapi setidaknya kau perlu beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, Jeno-_ya_." Gumam Renjun tulus. Matanya terpatri lurus pada Jeno yang sudah menegakkan lagi tubuhnya.

Jeno mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar ruang tanpa suara.

Sedikit terlupakan bagi Renjun, Jeno yang tadi begitu banyak berbicara. Sangat kontras dengan sebelumnya. Namun ia tak memusingkan hal tersebut dan segera memejamkan mata.

Tertidur.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Tidak, selamat tidur Renjunku."

_Cup._

.

.

.

_3/4 chapteran aja hehe_  
_Sekalian latihan buat aku balik lagi nulis mungkin :'_

_Hehe aneh kan ya? Biasanya kalo buat sesuatu udh terencana tapi ini ngalir aja sih aku juga gatau ini bakal gimana_

_Jadi aku sendiri belum ada bayangan soal relikui ini atau malah lebih musingin ntar wkwk_

_Byeeee ❤_

_Sekian dan Terima kasih_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Relikui_**

* * *

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan benar-benar pergi?"

Renjun mengangguk kecil, badannya sudah berbalik membelakangi Dewa kematian. Manik biru safir itu sempat menangkap tatapan sendu yang dilayangkan Jeno kepadanya. Dia tidak menganggap hal tersebut sebagai bentuk penahanan agar Jeno bisa menundanya tetap pergi namun lelaki itu selalu begitu. Mereka selalu seperti itu, kehilangan cahaya di raut wajah.

"Baiklah." Jeno berujar kembali meski pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang harus dia sahut sebab Renjun memilih diam.

Ia tidak tahu tentang sesuatu yang terjadi selama rutinitas pingsan keduanya. Ya, Renjun pingsan lagi setelah Jeno menyuruhnya beristirihat dan itu pun terjadi selama satu hari penuh. Sesuatu dalam bunga tidurnya yang membangunkan Renjun dari tidur panjang, bunga tidur yang cukup menyesakkan sehingga ia ingin segera bangkit.

Bunga tidur yang sederhana namun memenuhi ruang hati hingga sesak.

Renjun berada di dimensi kosong berwarna biru langit. Dengan keadaan seperti habis terjatuh pula terduduk. Di tempatnya menumpukkan kaki dan pantat terasa panas membelenggu tetapi di balik punggungnya begitu dingin seperti hujaman es dihantamkan padanya bertubi-tubi.

Rasanya begitu membingungkan. Pertempuran suhu yang sangat nyata hingga merasuk ke pori-pori tulang. Sampai Renjun sendiri tak sanggup berdiri bahkan merangkak untuk enyah dari sana.

Yang sanggup ia lakukan

Hanyalah...

Menitihkan air mata sekian lama.

Renjun meremat batu mulia yang menggantung pada leher dengan balutan kalung perak. Mungkin yang dilakukannya memang tidak jelas tapi ia tak bisa berhenti menggenggam erat benda tersebut hingga buku jarinya memerah.

Tetesan air mata berlomba menuruni pipi menyisakan jejak aliran yang tak pernah berhenti. Namun kejanggalan berlangsung pada suara yang seharusnya menggaung di telinganya. Sedari apapun yang dialaminya ini terjadi, seharusnya raungan dan teriakkan pedih Renjun saling bersahutan. Tapi ia bisu, terus membuka mulut namun tak terdengar apapun.

Sunyi senyap menyelubungi tempat itu.

Lebih dari semua hal ganjil yang terjadi, Renjun tiba-tiba merasa tarikan kuat pada punggungnya. Renggutan yang menarik paksa kulitnya terlepas dari sesuatu.

Pedih nan perih teramat menyakitkan.

Bagai cambukan keras menebas kulit, menguraikan guratan merah beserta lapisan luar tubuh yang terkelupas.

Renjun ingin menyudahinya, menyelesaikan kesakitan dengan cara tercepat. Meski harus mencabut jiwanya sendiri, ia ingin melakukannya agar rasa sakit yang teramat hilang dalam sekejap.

Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang dihadapkan dengan ilusi. Serbuan rasa paling mengerikan tak mampu lagi ia tahan, Renjun menyentak batu yang digenggam menuju pusat kehidupan.

Mendesak sudut tajam batu itu pada lingkaran intinya.

Suara hatinya mengeluh keras, "Anak adam ingin kembali!"

"Sangat ingin kembali!"

_SREETT_

_~•~_

_"Sudah kami jabarkan takdir anakmu begitu buruk, janji itu telah mengikat di dalam darahnya!"_

_"Ada cara lain! Pasti. Aku tak akan bersedia menyerahkan permata satu-satunya yang kumiliki!"_

_"Kita tidak akan tahu, Yang Mulia."_

_"Dia begitu indah. Kesempurnaan dalam dua sisi yang kontra, sayang aku tak akan membiarkannya diambil."_

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yang Mulia?"_

_"Menjatuhinya hukuman."_

~•~

Sahutan kalimat itu masih terngiang di pikirannya hingga waktu perpisahan dengan Jeno. Terus berkeliaran mencari arti sesungguhnya dari rangkaian yang tidak dimengerti.

Jantung Renjun yang tak seharusnya hidup pun terus merasa tertohok. Memikirkan apa yang sedang mengganggu perjalanannya sebagai Dewa. Setiap kali kilasan itu berputar, sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang nyatanya ada benar-benar berkumpul di punggungnya, perih menyakitkan.

"Selamat tinggal," bisik Jeno pelan yang mengabur di udara bersamaan kepakan sayap berbulu putih.

Renjun mengembangkan sayap indahnya lebar-lebar.

Ia kembali menoleh pada Jeno sebelum akhirnya melepas pijakannya di bumi. Kepakan sayap lebarnya menghempaskan angin di sekitaran sangat kuat. Renjun merasa janggal dengan dua benda di balik punggungnya yang terasa berat. Meski memiliki yang besar, kedua sayapnya itu sangat ringan jika dipakai terbang tapi belum beberapa inchi jaraknya dengan tanah, Renjun kembali mendaratkan kakinya.

Sebelah sayapnya seperti ditarik kembali ke bumi. Renjun kehilangan keseimbangan bahkan tekanan rasa sakit pada punggung di bunga tidurnya kembali, dengan intenitas lebih menyakitkan.

"AAARRGHHH!"

Renjun memegangi punggungnya yang seperti terbakar itu.

Namun...

Darah Renjun terasa bergejolak cepat. Aliran yang tiba-tiba berubah sebab rengkuhan seseorang membalutnya dari belakang. Berangsur-angsur gejolak itu beralih menjadi desiran pelan. Seperti _lullaby_ menemaninya bagai lantunan penenang jiwa.

"Aku seharusnya melarangmu pergi, kau tahu kenapa? Jeno mengeratkan pelukan di sekitarnya, membungkus diri Renjun dengan lengan yang kini melingkar di perut.

"Je—jeno?"

"Rasa sakitmu itu... akan terus terjadi, kau harus tetap di sini... bersamaku, penawar segala kesakitan yang kau alami." suara Jeno bergumam rendah sedikit terhalau sebab ia menumpukkan dagunya pada perpotongan leher Renjun.

Jeno terkekeh datar, bunyi sayap dibentangkan membuatnya beralih mencuri pandang pada sepasang sayap berbulu hitam di belakang. Sayap hitam yang megah dan perkasa. Renjun menenggak ludahnya gugup melihat kemashyuran sayap Dewa kematian.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" Renjun bertanya penuh kehati-hatian.

Lagi. Ia hanya menemukan sunggingan miring di bibir Jeno. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya tak lagi menapak daratan. Jeno tetap membiarkan keadaan mereka yang berpelukan —secara teknis Jeno yang memeluknya— kemudian membawanya terbang entah kemana.

Renjun sedikit memberontak dengan sisa tenaganya, ia hampir memekik sebelum Jeno menempatkan bibir menggesek permukaan kulitnya. Ia menegang dengan napas yang tertahan. "Kau... be—belum menjawabku,"

"Ikuti saja bagaimana seharusnya takdir mengikat kita." Jeno kembali berbisik rendah. Membuat Renjun bergidik kala hembusan menerpa tepat di telinganya.

Dengan perasaan penuh kecurigaan dan was-was, Renjun berusaha diam meski dalam pikirannya menumpuk daftar pertanyaan yang ingin ditujukan. Belum lagi ada debaran lain yang merambat dari elusan sang Dewa kematian pada perut Renjun. Apapun itu membuatnya benar-benar terpaku.

Jeno tertawa ringan kemudian, "jangan setegang itu, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri lemas saat kita sampai."

"Lalu ak—"

Kalimatnya tak tertuntaskan sebab Jeno sedikit mengubah posisinya. Tangan penuh gurat perkasa itu menuntun kepala Renjun menyandar di bahu. Bahkan Jeno mengelus lembut jari-jemari Renjun yang tergulung kaku. Hampir saja Renjun terbuai yang bisa membawanya terlelap. Tapi ia ingin tetap berusaha terjaga, untuk sesuatu yang akan menantinya.

Jeno menumpukkan pipinya menyentuh pucuk hidung Renjun. Embusan napas Dewa yang satunya langsung terasa menerpa kulit. "Perjalanan kita masih jauh, tidak ingin tidur, hm?"

"Tidak."

"Singkat sekali,"

Renjun menghela napas, Jeno mempermainkan pucuk hidungnya dengan gesekan kecil padahal ia tengah menahan setengah mati rasa gugup. " Tidak cukupkah aku tidur seharian di tempatmu?"

"Ah, kau benar, baiklah, kuharap kau bisa bersabar atau mungkin... kita bisa menghabiskan sesuatu bersama sekalian membunuh waktu?"

Manik Renjun mendelik tajam. Menantang tatapan pada tawaran sang Dewa yang membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Fokus saja mengepakkan sayapmu!" tampik Renjun kesal. Ia sedikit meremang lantaran ada sesuatu menelusup di balik pakaiannya.

Tawa Jeno membahana seketika, untungnya mereka adalah makhluk tak kasat mata yang bahkan sedang terbang di awan. Untung lainnya pula sesuatu yang menyelinap di balik bajunya kembali memegangi perut Renjun.

Setidaknya dia belum harus khawatir, belum pada perlakuan menjurus yang dilakukan Jeno atau misteri apa yang mengikatnya pada satu takdir bersama Dewa kematian.

Ya setidaknya untuk saat ini.

_._

_._

_._

_eh hahaha ini ngaco ? gatau kenapa nulisnya malah begini coba_

_Aku gaada pegangan alurnya mau gimana_

_Betewe cape ga sih baca ini banyak narasinya doang? romancenya segitu doang mana menjurus terus eiy banyak ga jelasnya ya hihi_

_Yaudahlah ya semoga ini bisa selesai satu chapter lagi atau ada yg mau jadi dua chapter lagi? Wkwkw_

_Sekarang gamau janji update apa apa ah soalnya nanti malah jadi keteteran susah dilanjut _

_Aku sangat menghargai kalian yang udah repot repot baca ke sini mana updatenya kayak se-abad sekali ❤❤ luv luv dah_

_Apalagi yang ngasih fav and review BIG LOVE FOR Y'ALL_

_Kasih aku kritik saran dong enaknya gimana sama ceritaku hehe_

_Tapi kalo bingung ga juga gapapa_

_ohiyaaaaaaa banyak banget momen noren sekarang gemes banget ga tahan pengen ngurung noren di satu ruangan HAHAHA_

_wes deh wes yo ^^_

_Sekali lagi_

_reviewnyaaa_

_Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
